Story Arcs: detailed
Table of contents Mile High Engage: current story arc. Aria said that it was too complicated as for now to add thumbnails to the 'Mile High Engage Archive' page. Meanwhile, this page should help readers find a particular scene, without spoiling it too much for newcomers... Better though if you look at it only when you've read the story. Between square brackets are actual comic labels. Beginning p.1 title page: Kidd Commander p.2 rooster - sun p.3 old man - cart - desert p.4 Pink-hair - cart p.5 giant tortoise p.8 armadillos - old man leaves Pink-hair p.9 desert rabbits p.12 title page: Mile High Engage 1: Mixed Signals p.14 town p.15 Sergei's p.17 waitress, a nice lady p.20 fashionista, too cool for school wannabe, a little drunk p.21 talk about rabbit's gift p.24 tray p.25 Pink-hair's laugh p.27 deal p.29 bar owner, displease 2: Commander p.32 street - Mask watching p.34 Kidd, Commander, likes targets??? p.37 Phineas vs Ray p.41 bodyguard, good with a bat p.48 end fight p.55 Mask thinking 3: Hazardous p.57 Phineas' meal p.61 Ellie explains the situation p.64 mention of the Radio-man p.66 mention of Hazard p.71 Ellie describes Hazard presence p.72 end meal p.78 Phineas exits Sergei's 4: What Passes for Professional p.80 Phineas gets to Red-dreads shack - Gideon's flowers p.81 Hubris, hermit, retired, or something Jocasta-Phineas talk p.83 still trying - coat - end flashback p.84 Phineas - street - Mask laughs p.86 Phineas vs Mask p.91 flashback Jocasta p.93 end fight p.95 Weiss, professional, an ego defying description 5: Modulate p.101 desert shack - Phineas and Ulrich - turtle p.102 Phineas-Ulrich talk p.108 mention of Kairos Crossing - end talk - compass p.111 Hazard, ???, good hair, bad mojo (triangle man) p.112 Eisse-Hazard talk about Phineas p.116 room - Ray-Roy talk p.119 end talk - Ray in storeroom 6: Don't Stare p.121 Commander, can you hear me? p.122 desert shack - Phineas wakes up p.123 Ulrich-Phineas talk p.126 Sergei's - Ellie phone call - Ulrich and Phineas walk in p.131 Ulrich and Phineas exit p.133 room - black hair kid p.137 kid's name: Simon p.138 back in the street p.139 comfort p.141 in the elevator 7: Defect p.145 Hazard - Ulrich and Phineas - underground p.150 Phineas' laugh - coat p.154 exit Hazard p.156 walking in the mine p.162 huge door p.164 black lake p.169 Phineas-Ulrich talk p.173 end talk - Sergei's - feather lady kid - old woman p.174 Ray talks to Ellie p.178 Ray leaves p.180 ship - Hazard-Eisse talk p.184 end talk - notebook R.S. p.185 street - fire - Ellie and her father p.190 Hastur's emissary, blazing guardian, rank ***, single division End Volume One 8: Bad Dog p.192 Ellie's flower - Ulrich and Phineas - black lake p.193 exit black lake place p.196 walking in the mine - Black-thing p.199 Ulrich vs Black-thing p.202 flashbacks - young man with tie p.208 memories p.209 somewhere? - Phineas long hair p.211 Phineas-Starstone talk p.215 mention of Gideon p.221 mention of the tain p.223 end talk 9: The God Who Smiles p.226 desert - Ulrich - desert rabbit p.227 Ulrich and Phineas - in the mine p.229 Black-thing vs Phineas p.230 memories about commanding p.236 end fight - end memories p.239 tain, endless, elder, black sun in scarlet sky Phineas possessed p.241 Ulrich-Possessed-Phineas talk p.246 Ulrich calls Phineas p.255 Ulrich - Phineas - in the mine 10: Abyssinia p.265 Eisse - in her room - young man p.268 Before - in the seared planes - starstone ship p.269 Hazard?, archivist, sorcerer, the mindshatter Hubris, walker, witch doctor, "the screaming dawn" p.271 flashback fighting - Hazard and Jocasta p.273 Jocasta talks about walking p.275 Then - After - Jocasta's shack p.276 Presently - Jocasta - at home - phone call p.277 Hazard - at his desk - phone call p.292 flashback Phineas p.296 Jocasta on the veranda p.297 flashback seeker lamp p.299 Hazard's full name p.303 flashback in the mine p.306 end phone call 11: Right Eye Herald : p.309 Ulrich and Phineas - in the mine p.310 burned down place p.311 Ellie arrives - Phineas-Ulrich-Ellie talk p.317 Ellie talks about the queen p.318 flashback Careful Pete p.319 flashback big city p.320 the hushed p.329 exit Ellie p.333 Ulrich and Phineas - in the elevator p.334 Radio-man message p.338 flashback Ulrich p.339 Phineas-Ulrich talk about scars and stars p.346 End elevator trip p.347 Ascending, starship, calculated elegance, a silver reflection of golden days 12: Silver speak p.349 Ulrich and Phineas - in the starship - Ray p.352 Eisse p.355 exit Phineas - Ulrich and Eisse talk p.357 Phineas - in the ship p.358 Phineas-Artemis talk p.360 flashback young Phineas-Gideon p.369 Eisse-Ulrich talk - in a garden p.371 Ulrich memories p.374 back to Phineas-Artemis talk 13: Ugly p.377 Phineas - beach p.378 Phineas-Hazard talk p.383 Phineas - big hall p.384 Phineas vs Raven-Tain p.387 back to Eisse-Ulrich talk p.390 back to the fight p.392 enters Brokenspectre p.396 Eisse-Ulrich talk - small figure p.402 Fortuna, a memory distorted, small, vicious p.403 flashback young Phineas-Jocasta p.406 Phineas-Brokenspectre talk p.409 Phineas vs Hazard resumes p.413 fight resonates in other people p.414 derelict eye), the second, regret iridescent the fifth, furious avarice Phineas-Mana-derelict eye talk p.417 Phineas-Raven talk p.419 old picture - enters Ulrich p.421 flashback young Phineas-Jocasta 14: Rumours Category:Contents